


Do I Really Know the REAL You?

by Mirgirl89



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fanfiction, Lies, M/M, Smut, True Love, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirgirl89/pseuds/Mirgirl89
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun are best friends, despite the fact that Chanyeol has been in love with Baekhyun for years. How is he supposed to act around Baekhyun after what happened? And why is Baekhyun pretending nothing happened?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	1. What Just Happened

Baek...baek...baek! Chanyeol wakes up dripping in sweat and with a slight problem down below. Did he really have another sex dream with Baekhyun? This has to stop! He is his best friend for goodness sake, who has those kinds of dreams about their friend. 

Chanyeol apparently. He and Baekhyun had been friends since high school. 

Flashback

9th grade

Chanyeol ran from the classroom holding his stomach. He wasn't sure what he ate but his body was rejecting it. 

He rounded the corner hoping to make it in time so his lunch did not end up on the floor. Wham! He plowed right into someone. Because of his height and the momentum as he rounded the corner he ended up full body weight laying on top of the other student.

Before the student had a chance to say anything, Chanyeol let go of what he could not hold onto anymore. Mortified at what had just happened Chanyeol ran away hoping to never see the other again.

A week later he bumped into the same student sweeping the courtyard. Making eye contact with the student Chanyeol tried to quickly walk away. "Hey! What's your name?", the student called after Chanyeol. He pretends that he didn't hear and tries to walk away as fast as possible but this short guy is fast! "I said, what is your name?" Since Chanyeol can't see a way out of this he responds very quietly, "Chanyeol." "What was that? Did you say Chanyeol, as in Park Chanyeol? As in Rank #1 Chanyeol from Class 2, that recently beat current Rack #2 Byun Baekhyun from Class 3?" replied the student. "Uhh...yes I guess I am THAT Chanyeol."

"Well it's nice to finally meet the competition! Do you know how long I wanted to meet you!? I'm Byun Baekhyun!" Baekhyun weirdly runs up and gives Chanyeol a hug. Hoping that Baekhyun had forgotten the throw up incident, Chanyeol just awkwardly smiles and decides now is a good time to walk away. The voice Chanyeol heard made him stop in his tracks, "If you think I forgot about what happened the other day, you are mistaken. Not only did I get covered in someone else's vomit, I also got caught skipping class thanks to you and now my punishment is to sweep every courtyard for an entire week." 

The student walks up behind Chanyeol and whispers, " I think we will be seeing a lot of each other in the future, Park Chanyeol." 

Despite that rather tragic meeting, Baekhyun and Chanyeol became close. Whether it was from Baekhyun coming to gloat everytime he did better on an exam or Baekhyun forcing Chanyeol to share any punishment he got from skipping class, they eventually became best friends. 

10 years later, here they are best of the best of friends, at least that's Baekhyun's words. What Baekhyun doesn't know is that Chanyeol has been in love with him since the day they met. It's not like Chanyeol hasn't tried to confess to Baekhyun. The bad thing is that the only time Chanyeol can build up enough courage is when he is drunk, and guess what one should not do alone...it's get drunk. So of course all of the times he has gotten even close to confessing, Baekhyun was also drunk. 

Tonight was not a good night. Chanyeol's boss got really mad because a project wasn't finished on time, Chanyeol had even put in overtime trying to make sure everything went as planned but it still wasn't enough. As soon as the clock struck 5, he was out of there. 3 hours and 5 drinks later Chanyeol was finally feeling pretty good. He even made friends with a few friends with the band that was playing that night. "Chanyeol, are you feeling alright?" He turns around at the mention of his name, with a bright smile across his face, his Baekhyun is here.

"What's with the look on my Baeky's face?" Chanyeol reaches out squeezing Baekhyun's cheeks. After giggling for a few moments, he utters seriously, "I'm okay, really I am. It was just a tough day at work and I wanted to escape for a bit. Would you like to join?" "I'll join for a few so Channie doesn't feel lonely but tonight I just want to be here for you if you need me." Baekhyun smiles slightly. Feeling more confident than usual Chanyeol whispers, "I always need you, more than you know." Baekhyun slowly turns and whispers something that Chanyeol didn't catch.

Chanyeol wakes to his alarm but why is it so loud? Damn, why does his head hurt so bad, just how much did he have to drink last night? He finally finds his phone and turns off the alarm and just sits there for a bit. How did he get home last night? The last thing he remembers in talking to Baekhyun and now he's home. He looks over at his nightstand and finds some painkillers and water, Baekhyun must have taken him home. 

Chanyeol takes the pills and water then proceeds to just sit on the bed trying to remember anything after Baekhyun showed up. 'Baekhyun leaning close...' then nothing. "Well I guess that means it's time to shower!" Chanyeol runs his hands through his hair then quickly throws off the covers. It occurs to his while he's walking to the bathroom that he is naked...he doesn't sleep naked. Wtf happened last night?! 

After a quick shower and a lot of thinking and rethinking one thing Chanyeol is certain of is that he definitely slept with someone. That problem he had been having the past week or so is completely gone. Just to make sure he wasn't going crazy he sent a quick text to Baekhyun asking if anything had happened, then went into work.

After working the whole day without a response, Chanyeol was starting to feel paranoid. Did he do something wrong? Did he accidentally sleep with someone he wasn't supposed to, I mean there was only one person he wanted but that wouldn't have stopped drunk Chanyeol when he was in that state. Feeling anxious he decided to stop by Baekhyun's place. 

After several knocks on the door Baekhyun opened up. "Oh hey, Channie, what are you doing here?" "Did you not see my text? What exactly happened last night? I have no recollection of what went on after you got there. Were you the one to take me home? Or did you allow someone else to take me home? I woke up with headache meds beside my table and I was completely..." Chanyeol couldn't find the words to complete that sentence. "Anyway I don't remember anything else." 

"Oh not much happened. You had too much to drink so I decided I should take you home and with the amount you drank I knew you would need something in the morning so I made sure you had some medicine to hold you over. What you did after that is all on you." Baekhyun replied with a slight laugh. 

Maybe Chanyeol really undressed himself last night but he felt that Baekhyun was leaving something out. "And btw why didn't respond to my text this entire day! I sent it early this morning and don't try to tell me that you didn't notice you that I sent you one!" "Hey don't make me feel bad! I saw your text first thing but I was in the middle of a meeting and you know how long those go. By the time I was finished and helped with the presentation I had forgotten. Please forgive me Channie, you know I would never ignore my best friend."With Baekhyun tried to give the cutest puppy pout Chanyeol couldn't help but to forgive him. "Fine, fine I will forgive you as long as you promise to tell me what I did last night." Chanyeol tried to win him over with a smirk. After a moment's hesitation, Baekhyun finally responded, " If it was so important you would have remembered it, right?"


	2. What Are You Hiding?

His sweaty palm slid slowly down the other's chest, feeling every dip of his abs until he found what he was looking for. The other released a small moan with the slightest touch. "It looks like someone is a little sensitive" Chanyeol whispered in a husky voice. " I can fix that for you," as he runs his hand over the other's clothed cock. Causing the other to moan "CHANNIE!" 

"Channie...Channie! Chanyeol! It's time to wake up! Do you know what time it is?" Chanyeol opens his eyes to see Baekhyun standing over him. Wait! He's at Baekhyun's! He must have fallen asleep during the movie. "Chanyeol did you hear me? It's 8:30, you're going to be late for work if you don't get up. But you may also want to work on that problem of yours before you go," Baekhyun walks away with a smirk. 

Finally realizing what Baekhyun meant Chanyeol looks down to see a very protruding bulge and quickly grabs the blanket to cover himself. "I'm uhhh, gonna go grab a shower here real quick if that's cool? Thanks!" Chanyeol runs into the bathroom to hide his embarrassment. He's even reached the point of having a hard-on in front of Baekhyun. Sigh...

Chanyeol steps into the shower so he can finally relieve some pressure. Just what kind of dream was that? He had never had a sex dream seem so realistic, just like he was reliving a memory. The person in his dream seemed so familiar but also not at the same time. It was a dream, why was he thinking so much about it. He quickly finished his shower and after giving himself a small pep talk, he decided to leave the small bathroom. 

Since he ran to the bathroom so fast he didn't think about getting another change of clothes. Chanyeol stepped out of the bathroom, just to run straight into Baekhyun. For a second he seemed to stop and stare before handing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt to Chanyeol. "I tried to tell you that I would grab you some clean clothes before you ran away like a crazy person. You know you kinda look like a cute puppy when your hair is wet," Baekhyun reached up ruffling the taller's hair and managed to completely shock him at the same time. "Who are you and what did you do with my friend Baekhyun? You know the one that is less blunt and weird." 

"I thought you liked spontaneity and having your hair played with," that being said Baekhyun walked into the kitchen leaving the other utterly confused. 

Yes, Chanyeol liked doing spontaneous things but how the hell did Baekhyun know that he liked to have his hair played with. It was one of his turn-ons, which is why he never mentioned it to many people, especially Baekhyun. 

"Are you planning on wearing a towel to work or are you going to get changed? I'm heading out, make sure you lock up when you leave," Baekhyun said breaking into Chanyeol's thoughts. 

Once he was gone, Chanyeol finally changed into the clothes. "Damn! It's already 9:15, I'm going to be so late to work!"

It's a good thing that he and Baekhyun live in the same apartment building or Chanyeol might as well look for another job. Chanyeol quickly ran to his apartment to change into his work clothes. He hurried to get his clothes on and in the process knocked socks under his bed. While bending down to pick up his socks, he noticed something shiny. 'A ring? Whose is this and how did it end up under my bed?' 

The buzz of his phone brought him back to the present. 'Chanyeol, when are you going to be here? I can only cover for you for so long,' at least his co-worker was willing to stall for him. 

Work was hell as usual. Even though his co-worker did a great job covering for him, Chanyeol, of course, met his boss leaving the elevator. Now, not only does he have to redo the project proposal that he spent 4 days on, he has to help the marketing team create ads for the same project. It would be a miracle if he gets to leave before midnight. 

7:30 pm

It's already 2 hours since the rest of his team left work and there is still no end in sight for Chanyeol. 

Buzz...buzz. 'Hey, I heard you have to work late. Have you eaten would you like me to bring you something.' 

'Yess!!! A distraction would be great, you can just bring whatever,' He seriously has the best friend. Since Baekhyun is bringing him dinner a small break while he waits wouldn't hurt anything. He pulled the ring out of his pocket. After trying it on every finger, the ring would only fit on his pinky. Whomever this belonged to had much smaller hands than his. 

\---

Long slim fingers gently run through Chanyeol's dark hair, sending chills down his spine. Chanyeol wraps his arms around the other's body pulling them closer, feeling the hard beating of the other's heart. All he could see were those beautiful pink lips, and that cute freckle just waiting to be devoured. Chanyeol slowly moved forward and softly pressed their lips together. He pulls away for a moment, lifting the smaller onto his lap before claiming his lips once again. Chanyeol slides his hand slowly down the other's back, grabbing his soft ass causing a small gasp to escape. Chanyeol uses that moment to slip his tongue into his mouth, learning every part of the other while letting the other get to know him. They pulled away gasping for air, forehead to forehead, he saw a small smile form on the other's deliciously swollen lips. 

\---

Chanyeol smacks himself a few times, he's awake, right? Does this mean the dream he had last night wasn't actually a dream! Why couldn't he remember anything? Who is this strange man he slept with? He had too many questions and Baekhyun was the only one who would know anything, he will have to ask him about it again when he gets here. 

Chanyeol felt like he was about to go crazy, how long does it take to grab food. He is sitting with his head on his desk when Baekhyun walks in, "Channie, look what your favorite person brought you! You're favorite galbi! Oh my gosh, are you okay? Is work that stressful that you thought pulling out your hair was a good idea?"

Right it's because of work that he looks like this, " Well you know how work can be. Galbi, did you really get some? I'm starving! Have you eaten would you like some?" 

"Calm down crazy! Yes it is galbi and yes I have eaten but let me help you since your desk is a bit messy. Should we just move over to the break room so we don't make a mess?"

At that moment they both grabbed the container of food, Chanyeol placing his hand on top of Baekhyun's. Chanyeol turned to look at Baekhyun, as he turned and looked at him. After a couple of seconds, they both turned away. Why was Chanyeol feeling so much tension between tonight, that wasn't usual for them. 

Chanyeol realizing he still had his hand on top of Baekhyun's, quickly removed it. Out of habit he brought his hand up to cover his mouth, he always did that when he was nervous. Baekhyun suddenly grabbed the hand covering his mouth, pulling it in front of his face.

"Why did you get this? I lost it the other day and had no idea where it went! Why do you have my ring on your finger, Chanyeol?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is only my second fanfic. Originally I wanted to make it a one shot but I thought i rambled too much. I hope you all enjoy and thank you for reading this girl's hard work!❤


	3. What Did I Do Wrong?

"YOUR RING? Wait this ring is yours?” Chanyeol stares down at the ring on his finger. He was having problems comprehending. “I’m sorry but you said that his ring that I have is yours?” He says as he slides it off his finger, placing it in his palm. 

"Yeah, that's MY ring. I misplaced it a few days ago. Why are you acting so weird?" Baekhyun takes the ring from Chanyeol’s hand and places it onto his ring finger. “Don’t you remember this ring? It’s the one you gave a few years ago.”

Baekhyun leans over the desk to grab the chopsticks and food and walks over to the break table.

“Are you going to eat or just stand there? Hurry, it’s going to get cold!”

“Yeah I’ll be there in a minute,” Chanyeol replies back. He gave Baekhyun that ring? He vaguely remembers giving it to him, it had to have been at least 3 or 4 years ago. Baekhyun really kept that this entire time. He slides his phone into his pocket and walks into the breakroom, where Baekhyun already had the food set up.

As Chanyeol takes a seat, Baekhyun hands him some chopsticks then gives his arm a slight shove when he notices him zoning out again. “Have you been feeling alright lately? You’ve been spacing out a lot and seem a bit forgetful. Did something happen Channie, you know you can talk to me about anything?”

But could he though, how could he tell his best friend that he has been in love with him since high school? That he’s even having sex dreams about him and that his every waking thought is about him. 

“Oh, it’s just all of this’ work nonsense.’ Once I get through this project, everything should go back to normal. Just remind me to never drink again. I think I’m still hungover from the other night.” Chanyeol gives a half hearted laugh.

Baekhyun reaches across the table and places his hand on top on Chanyeol’s giving it a little squeeze. “Just hang in there, you can do this! You were born the wonderful, amazing Park Chanyeol for a reason. While this incredibly handsome, Byun Baekhyun was born to be by that Park Chanyeol.” He ends with a giddy look on his face. 

Chanyeol’s heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest as he stares into his friends eyes. Without a moment's hesitation Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun close to him and gently presses his lips against his.He feels Baekhyun’s soft lips against his, and starts to lean in a bit more but is stopped by an arm pushed against his chest. 

Finally coming to his senses, Chanyeol opens his eyes to see the shock on Baekhyun’s face. “Bbbbaek, I’m so sorry! I don’t know what came over me!” He says reaching for Baekhyun’s arm.

“Uhh, it’s okay Channie...it’s been a long day and you probably need some sleep. Ummm, I think I should be going, it’s getting really late. Sorry I need to go.” Baekhyun says without looking up.. He pulls Chanyeol’s hand off of his arm and gives an awkward smile as he walks out the door. 

Chanyeol’s hands start to shake as he runs his hands through his hair. His legs suddenly give out and he falls into the chair. What did he just do? He kissed his best friend. How are things going to be the same now? What if Baekhyun doesn’t want to see him ever again. So many thoughts just kept running through his head. 

Buzz Buzz. The sound snapped him from his thoughts. He pulled his phone out of his pocket but didn’t see anything. He glanced around the table and saw Baekhyun’s phone sitting on the other side. He walked around to the other side and scooped up the phone. Being friends for as long as they have, they both knew each other’s pin. He swiped the message button on the lockscreen to directly open the message. It was a message from his brother, asking if he was going to their father’s birthday over the weekend. Chanyeol should probably just take the phone with him and slide it under his apartment door since he probably wouldn’t want to talk to him. 

As Chanyeol went to lock the phone back something caught his attention. The background on Baekhyun’s phone was a picture. He pulled the phone closer to his face and was stunned for a moment. Why did Baekhyun have a sleeping picture of Chanyeol as his background? When was this picture taken? Just out of curiosity Chanyeol pulled up Baekhyun’s photo gallery and started scrolling though. He stopped when he got to pictures marked 3 days ago. It looks like they were from the night at the bar. 

There were about 15 pictures from that night, so it didn’t take long to look through them but one made Chanyeol’s breath catch in his chest. It was a picture of Baekhyun cuddled up next to Chanyeol, with his head on his bare chest smiling at the camera, while Chanyeol slept. It look Chanyeol a minute to fully comprehend what he was seeing. All of the sudden images started coming back to him.

The Night after The Bar

Baekhyun sits on Chanyeol's lap, his nails digging into his back as he gradually makes his way down to the bend in his back. Chanyeol growls as pleasure filled his body, he quickly flips Baekhyun around to the bed. 

With a glint in his eye, Chanyeol hovers over Baekhyun’s navel and slowly begin to trace his tongue over his slightly protruding abs, inching his way up to his nipple. Chanyeol stops there, his tongue moving faster over the swollen nub, he feels Baek’s breath start to pick up more and more. Chanyeol’s continues to drag his tongue upward and stops at the spot between Baek’s collarbone and neck. He knew this was his spot.

Chanyeol slowly began to suck the small curve of this neck, making Baekhyun inhale sharply before digging his nails deeper in Chanyeol's back. He keeps sucking until he could see the purple hue start to form. He kisses slowly up the side of Baek's face and stops right before his mouth.

Chanyeol looks Baekhyun in the eyes, 'Are you sure you want to do this?' 

'I've never wanted anything more in my entire life,' As Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol's hair forcing his lips onto the others. 

The memory ends as a loud sound brings Chanyeol back to reality. He looks up to see Baekhyun walking into the breakroom. Chanyeol just stares as he walks closer and closer to him. After what seems like an eternity, Baekhyun stops in front of Chanyeol. 

“It was you.”


	4. What If I Feel the Same?

When exactly was it, the time, the second that Baekhyun knew he had fallen for his best friend? It wasn’t just a moment but a collection of hours, days, and years. Maybe he had loved Chanyeol from the first day they met. 

Flash back 

“Woo hoo, yeah! I was able to successfully sneak out of Math class!” I lift my hands above my head to give a few good stretches after sitting for so long. “I could do math in my sleep, why do they make me sit through such a boring class? I could seriously do a better job myself!”

All of a sudden, I felt something hard crash into me, knocking me flat on my back. After what felt like minutes, I finally opened my eyes to see the biggest eyes I have ever seen. All I can do is just stare in silence, I’ve never seen such beautiful eyes before, maybe I hit my head a bit too hard. The next thing I know the boy leaned closer and closer to me, like he was about to kiss me, then proceeded to vomit on my chest. He ran away before I could even get an apology or a name. I think the boy with the big eyes and elf ears will be forever ingrained into my mind. 

Weeks later. 

I got stupid detention again for skipping class, I can’t say this is the first time that I have had to sweep the courtyard. If they only knew that I was trying to track down someone important, they would have been more understanding. Why did that stupid elf boy vomit on me and why can't I seem to get him out of my head? I suddenly hear someone and look up from my sweeping.

Big eyes, piercing into my soul. It's him the tall, elf boy! Wait, why is he leaving! "Hey! You're Chanyeol, right?"  
~~~

I guess the rest is history right? Chanyeol has always been the quieter of us two. So I took it upon myself to be the obnoxious best friend. I’ve always had a knack for making Chanyeol laugh, which in turn made me laugh at his reactions. He always had this subtle way of making me feel at ease and comfortable with him, just like I was at home. A home that I truly needed. 

I've always had a sense that Chanyeol might have feelings for me but he has never actually admitted it. Even when he was so drunk that he couldn’t even walk straight, his love life was the one thing he never shared. I just wanted one night that he could be honest with me and I could be honest with him.

Buzz Buzz. "Best feriend Baecon where ar you? Im drunk." 

Oh geez, is he drunk again? It's been happening more and more often and with my work schedule it has been hard to be able to meet up with him. It was barely after 6, and him being drunk already had me a bit worried. 

I show up to a completely hammered Chanyeol. He was in the middle of the bar dancing like crazy, just flailing his arms around, not paying any attention to the people around him. I finally see him start to head to the bar as I approach. "So have you had enough to drink yet?"

"Baekhyun, he's my best friend and he's here!? Shots!! We need some shots!" Chanyeol slurs, just barely understood by the bartender.

Maybe a shot or 2, wouldn't be too bad after the day I had, but I better not drink too much so I can take the drunkard home. After a few shots I started to feel its effects. I look over at Chanyeol laughing at something the bartender said, he slapped the counter so hard that he knocked over his drink and the person’s next to him. Now would be the time to get him out of here. I walk over to Chanyeol’s chair and lightly put my hand on his back to let him know it’s time to leave. 

He smiles his huge smile and leans in close to tell me something, "You know what's funny? We've been friends for almost 10 years and I've been in love with you from the first day I met you." 

My breath stopped in my chest. Did...he finally confess to me? I leaned in close to his ear and whispered back, "I love you too, Channie. With all of my heart."

What happened from here was a whirlwind. Chanyeol just stood there staring at me as I got us a cab. I awkwardly grabbed his hand and walked him out to the cab.

Once we were in the cab, I couldn’t bring myself to look at his eyes. I closed my eyes to try to block out the fact that I had mostly, sober told Chanyeol that I loved him. I felt a warm hand cover mine. I opened my eyes and slowly turned my head toward my best friend. His eyes were the most beautiful I had ever seen them, staring deeply into my eyes, he brought his face closer to mine and our lips met. The feeling of his soft, soju flavored lips made my heart beat faster than I knew possible. I slowly slid my hand around his neck as he introduced his tongue into my mouth. I never knew something could feel so good in my entire life. 

"We're here!", the cab driver announced once we made it to our apartment complex. 

Startled from the sudden stop, we quickly broke apart gasping for air. I gained my composure and paid the taxi driver, I grabbed Chanyeol’s arm to help him out. 

I don't know why all of the sudden Chanyeol really felt his height but trying to carry his body to the elevator was harder than usual. Finally we made it to his apartment, I set him on the couch and went to fetch him so water. Before I could leave the room he grabbed my hand. 

"Baek, I know that I've been a lousy friend lately but it's because I don't know how to keep my secret anymore." After a few sniffs he continues, " I love you, I love you so much and I would do anything for you if only you could feel the same way." Tears continue to pour down his cheeks. 

It has always hurt me to see him in pain. How long has he been in this much pain? Surely he hasn't liked me as long as I've liked him. I silently whisper to him, "But I love you more Channie."

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you that I care for you more than I have anyone. That I just want to make you smile and happy everyday and that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me.” 

Tear stained lips crashed into the other’s pink lips. Their passion grew like fire, unable to be quenched by kissing alone. More, they needed more. 

Chanyeol rips off Baekhyun’s shirt.

Baekhyun slowly unzips Chanyeol’s jeans.

Chanyeol grabs Baek’s perfectly round ass. 

Baekhyun digs his nails into Chanyeol’s back.

Chanyeol drags his tongue across Baek’s abs and nipple.

Baekhyun strokes Chanyeol’s large dick.

Baekhyun woke up in Chanyeol’s embrace. Even after drinking the whole night, he still smelled like Chanyeol. It may have been a bad idea doing what they did while they were drunk but that was a memory he never wanted to forget.   
~~~~

I told you if it was important you would remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to switch up the writing style a bit, I'm sorry if you don't like it. I really wanted to try to get more feeling out there. I also left it a bit of a cliffhangerish just in case I wanted to add something on later. I really wanted this to stay on the short side.   
>  Thank you all so much for reading my first fanfic, I really appreciate it. Feel free to leave any comments, I'd love to hear how you liked/disliked it.


End file.
